


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by spookalicious



Series: Bullets [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcoholism, Angry Mikey, Gerard's an idiot, M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookalicious/pseuds/spookalicious
Summary: Gerard just makes things worse. Songfic.





	

Gerard took a deep breath, stepping towards his old room and setting his bag on the ground.

Maybe being back home wouldn’t be so bad, he thought…

Until Mikey shoved his shoulder angrily.

“I can’t fucking believe you,” he growled before walking off.

Gerard winced a bit.

Okay, maybe it’d suck a lot.

**_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground_ **

He sighed and kicked his bag towards the bare bed in the room. His ma said she’d bring him fresh sheets soon.

**_And if they get me take this spike to my heart and_ **

He can lay down on a bare bed until then. Who cares.

**_And if they get me and the sun goes down_ **

He stepped towards the bed, touching it lightly with his hand before sitting down. God, this room was old. He hadn’t been here since he’d moved in with Frank.

**_And if they get me take this spike and_ **

Frank.

**_You put the spike in my heart_ **

He missed Frank.

 

**_And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones_ **

Donna came down the stairs to the basement, fresh linens in hand, only to find her older son sound asleep on the sheet-less bed.

**_And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there_ **

She set the sheets on the edge of the bed, unfolding the top one and draping it over Gerard, smiling softly.

**_Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church_ **

“Sleep tight, baby,” she whispered, brushing back his hair gently.

**_Where they can pump this venom gaping hole_ **

She hadn’t even heard the whole story yet.

**_And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat_ **

Mikey had only told her in bits and pieces. As well as some very crude language.

**_And if they come and get me_ **

That was probably for the best.

**_What if you put the spike in my heart_ **

The night Frank broke up with Gerard was mostly a blur, what with him not having been totally sober. It was, however, all he could dream about.

**_And if they get me and the sun goes down_ **

He awoke a while later, shifting around on the bed and touching lightly at the sheet his mother had draped over him. She was so kind. She cared so much. That made his lips twitch up, just the slightest.

**_And if they get me take this spike and_ **

Gerard knew everyone was mad at him. Over what, he wasn’t entirely sure. He had said _one_ thing  out of line – a small insult based on _music tastes_ of all things. He had even tried to fix things with Frank. **_  
Can you take this spike?_**

He figured it was like trying to glue a shattered plate back together. It takes forever, and sometimes you miss pieces. Fixing things with Frank wasn’t going to be instantaneous.

**_Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless_ **

Thinking about the missing pieces scared him, though.

**_Night time sky?_ **

Even if they reunited, things wouldn’t be the same. Gerard would be too scared to say anything out of line again. Especially if Frank was this serious about one little insult. ** _  
Can you take this spike?_**

He wondered if his mother had any alcohol in the house. Just a drink. To calm himself. ** _  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?_**

He sat up and rubbed at his face, letting one hand drift up to tussle his hair. He hadn’t slept that long, but there were already tangles setting in. He’d have to fix it later, if he went anywhere. ** _  
And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said_**

Which he wouldn’t, so long as he had something to drink at home. ** _  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there_**

He found his way to his feet, and up the stairs to the basement door. He pushed it slightly ajar, peeking out to see if anyone was there. When no one came into sight, he slipped out and headed for the kitchen, to check the cabinet. **_  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse_**

To Gerard’s delight, there was a bottle of Chianti in the back of the cupboard. Wine, it was, then. ** _  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church_**

Just as he was pouring his glass, though, Mikey turned the corner into the kitchen. ** _  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse_**

Perfect timing to see his _sober_ brother pouring a glass of wine. ** _  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul_**

“Gerard,” was all he could say, his heart sinking. Not this again. ** _  
Can you take this spike?_**

Gerard turned his head, eyes widening slightly. “Mikey, I.. It’s just one drink, it’s okay.” ** _  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless_**

Mikey shook his head, anger rising. “One drink turns to a lot with you, Gee. I don’t know what else I expected.” With that, he turned to leave, shaking his head and muttering to himself about Gerard being a ‘fucking alcoholic’. **_  
Night time sky?_**

Gerard shook it off, and put the bottle away, taking the glass back to his room. He needed to relax, and Mikey just made him feel terrible about trying to do it the easy way. ** _  
Can you take this spike?_**

He finished his glass rather quickly once he was back in his room. He’d turned on his old stereo, surprised to find his Misfits CD was still in there. He’d wondered where that went off to, but never searched for it. Frank had the same one, anyhow. ** _  
Will it wash away this jet black now?_**

Gerard sighed, setting the empty wine glass on his nightstand, getting up to fix the sheets onto his bed. He heard Mikey yelling upstairs, but from what he could make out, his name wasn’t mentioned. ** _  
And as these days watch over time,_**

Once his bed was made, he looked to the door. Maybe he could sneak another glass.

**_And as these days watch over time_ **

The thought of more made his feet move. **_  
And as these days watch over us tonight  
_** The closer to the door he got, the more he heard a second voice in the house. He paused, listening. **** __  
I'll never let them,

Frank.

**_I'll never let them_ **

Gerard didn’t want to see him. **_  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight_**

He peeked out the door once more, and practically ran to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle, and heading back to his room to hide. He didn’t even stop to listen to Frank talking to Mikey. Or more, Mikey yelling at Frank. ** _  
I'll never let them,_**

Wine never did much for Gerard.

**_I can't forget them_ **

Turns out, if he’s sober for a year, and decides to down a whole bottle, it does quite a lot. ** _  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise_**

He could barely even hear Frank anymore. He was busy trying to listen to his own heartbeat. Why was it so fast? ** _  
Struck down, before our prime_**

He didn’t even hear the door to his room open. ** _  
Before, you got off the floor_**

He didn’t hear the creak of the stairs. ** _  
Can you stake my heart?_**

He didn’t hear Frank call his name as he came closer to the bed.

**_Can you stake my heart?_ **

Gerard only noticed Frank was even in the room when he opened his eyes, giving up on listening to his heartbeat. They widened and he tensed. ** _  
Can you stake my heart?_**

“Gerard, hey,” Frank started, a little shaky, almost unsure. He eyed the empty bottle on the floor.

**_Can you stake my heart?_ **

Gerard mumbled back a soft “hey”, not bothering to follow Frank’s eyes. He knew what he saw. ** _  
And these thoughts of endless night_**

“Were you drinking?” Frank asked, eyes shifting back to him. ** _  
Bring us back into the light_**

You know when someone asks you a question, but they know the answer? They just want to know if you’re gonna tell the truth? ** _  
And this venom from my heart_**

Gerard saw right through Frank. ** _  
Can you stake my heart?_**

“Maybe I did.”

**_Can you stake my heart?_ **

Frank closed his eyes, shook his head, and let out a soft sigh. “Gerard-“

**_And these thoughts of endless night_ **

Gerard cut him off. “Shut up, Frank.” ** _  
Bring us back into the light_**

Frank’s eyes shot open, and he looked to Gerard incredulously. “I beg your pardon?” ** _  
Kill this venom from my heart_**

“I said shut up. I can’t.. Not with you. You can’t fucking _scold_ me. We aren’t dating, remember?” Gerard sat up, anger rising. He could never be this brave sober. ** _  
Can you stake me before the sun goes down?_**

Frank didn’t reply, just watching Gerard. ** _  
And as always, innocent like roller coasters._**

Gerard continued, though. ** _  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against_**

“You can’t come in here, and.. And talk to me like some child. I’m an adult. I can drink. And even if I shouldn’t drink, well… Maybe I wouldn’t have started if it wasn’t for you. You make me drink, Frank. This is _your_ fault.” ** _  
Because I've seen what they look like._**

Frank stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head, an angry breath leaving his lips, as if he was repressing some very sharp replies. He stood, quickly, and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. ** _  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading…_**

And once again, Gerard was alone.

 


End file.
